<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Arsenal Of Pleasure by changingdestiny4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945866">An Arsenal Of Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4'>changingdestiny4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash - All Media Types, Vixen (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All The Ladies Are Hot For Roy, Alternate Universe - Harem, Bisexual Thea Queen, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Humor, Large Cock, Making Out, Missionary Position, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot, Polyamory, Romance, Rough Sex, Roy Harper's A Sex Machine, Roy Screws Throughout The Arrowverse, Shameless Smut, Sugar &amp; Spice, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Roy gets it on with multiple ladies across the Arrowverse while they're more than willing to receive as much as he's more than willing to give. And Thea's perfectly alright with it. [Roy Harper/Harem]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helena Bertinelli/Roy Harper, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Roy Harper/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Laurel Lance, Roy Harper/Sara Lance, Roy Harper/Thea Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hot Times With Speedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts">Aragorn_II_Elessar</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBallXAvalon/gifts">DragonBallXAvalon</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts">RenLuthor</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone. As you all know, I’ve written for many different genres such as action, romance, parody, tragedy, even horror, watching the show, etc. However the one thing I haven’t gotten into, except for one small exception, is erotica and especially of the harem variety. I’ve only dabbled into it three times and those are, if anyone’s interested and has not read them, “Sexy Times On The Mat”, “Sexy Christmas Morning”, and the first chapter of an ongoing “The Gifted” fic entitled “Caught”, the last one found only on Archive Of Our Own.</p><p>However I’ve decided to try my hand at it for real and this will be a harem for Roy Harper story. You see, there are a lot of harem stories for major characters out there and some smaller characters but one of the few who have not received one is Roy. And so this will have Roy having fun with the many ladies across the Arrowverse but I won’t be using every single lady.</p><p>There’s also no plot but only sex and some humor.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Roy and Thea were currently inside of the Arrow Cave and sparring with bamboo sticks. They twirled their sticks around in the air as they continuously clashed them together in a dazzling display, using all of their strength.</p><p>Roy was shirtless while wearing a pair of red pants while Thea wore a pair of tight, black leather pants was also shirtless except for a lacy red bra which showed off her cleavage.</p><p>“Remember what your brother taught us my love. The power is in our hips,” Roy reminded his girlfriend as they sparred heavily, breaking a sweat.</p><p>“Of course I remember honey, though we both know that my hips have been used for more than just power,” she acknowledged and then teased him, giving him a sexy grin. Roy grinned back, knowing exactly what she was referring to and remembering how great they had both enjoyed the use of their hips for certain other enjoyable things.</p><p>Soon they decided to take a break and ceasing their sparring session, placed their sticks to the side and then pulled out a bottle of cold water each for them to drink. After they finished, Thea turned back to her boyfriend and gave him that sexy grin once more.</p><p>“You know honey, but us bringing up our hips has caused some very naughty thoughts to my mind and it’s made me very hot and bothered right now. So how about we put them to even better use and enjoy a much more fun sparring session?” she suggested busily while biting her lower lip.</p><p>Roy raised his eyebrows at her, intrigued, and the young couple took a moment to admire each other’s well shaped bodies, glistening with sweat from their workout.</p><p>Roy looked her body up and down with her sensual curves, plump breasts, pink lips that were parted and inviting, and her long, dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders in ringlets, feeling like one lucky guy to have such a hot girlfriend.</p><p>Thea on her part took in her man’s handsome body that he had managed to build by working out which included his thick but not too thick muscles, broad chest, rippling abs, and angular jawline, licking her lips.</p><p>Soon the two lovers could not control their sizzling lust for each other and Thea quickly leapt onto him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips. Their lips pressed together and she thrust her tongue into his mouth and the two of them moaned as their tongues dueled for dominance while they sucked and pulled on each other’s lips.</p><p>As they continued to make out deeply, Thea began sensuously circulating her curvy hips as she ground her currently covered yet dripping wet pussy against his hardening cock to which he responded by grinding back. The lust and desire continued to build between them as they did this and they clasped each other’s bodies tightly as they enjoyed the pleasure they were giving to each other’s bodies.</p><p>Soon their lips parted with a wet <em>smooch </em>sound and then Thea, with a grin, pushed her boyfriend onto the chair behind him and straddling him, her lovely legs on either side of his hips, moved to unbuckle and then pull off his pants followed by lifting herself a bit to remove his boxers while he in turn pulled off her own pants and ripped off her lacy black underwear and then undid her bra and let it fall to the floor, allowing her breasts to hang free.</p><p>Both of them completely nude, Thea bent her head downwards and began laying wet sucking kisses onto his chest while using her tongue to softly lick his nipples. She bent her head even further and began slowly licking her tongue from his chest to his toned abs and back upwards as he leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of her tongue running across his body.</p><p>She would’ve taken his throbbing cock into her mouth like she usually did but was just too horny wanted to skip to the main course. And so she instead moved her hips upwards and hovering over him with a sexy smile, slowly lowered herself onto him and Roy watched as all 11 inches of his cock was swallowed up by her pussy until he was up to the hilt, bottoming out inside of her.</p><p>Her pussy was soaking wet and tight around his cock while clenching and stroking it and Roy groaned in pleasure, never getting enough of his girlfriend’s deliciously warm walls as they left him in ecstasy. She moved up and down slowly, relishing the feel of his huge cock inside of her, and then began to speed up as she began to ride him hard and fast, gyrating her body while circling her hips and whipping her head around, lips parted, and taking it with deep strokes.</p><p>Roy then wrapped his arms around her and moved his hands to clutch the back of her shoulders and began to slam his hips upwards and aggressively, matching her hard and deep thrusts, and the two of them pressed their open mouths against each other and engaged in a sloppy kiss, slurping and licking each other’s tongues and exchanging a bit of saliva, while their hips crashed together with great intensity as they screwed heavily. Thea then removed her lips from Roy’s and moved them close to his ear.</p><p>“You like this my dirty boy? You like my pussy wrapped so tightly around your cock, squeezing and sucking it as it’s buried so deeply inside of me, my boobs against your chest?” she whispered to him sensually while sticking out her tongue and licking along the shell of his ear.</p><p>“Oh I love it babe. So tight and so wet. You really are naughty minx taking my big cock and letting me use you as my personal sex toy,” he answered her lustfully and then licked along her cleavage followed by him wrapping his lips tightly around her nipples and sucking and licking them for all he was worth, alternating between each nipple while Thea arched her head and shoulders back, moaning loudly at his ministrations.</p><p>“Ohhhh yeah Roy. Suck my boobs. Lick them, use them oh my goodness YESSSS!!” she moaned and then yelled out in her own state of ecstasy.</p><p>Soon enough, Roy lifted her off of him, causing her to groan in protest at the loss of fullness inside of her juicy cavern, and threw her onto the training mat, causing her to fall onto her back. He then quickly moved over her, grabbed ahold of her legs and parted them, and then without preamble, plunged his cock back inside of her depths in one stroke, causing her to gasp out loud. He then lifted it out of her, leaving the head inside of her, and then promptly plunged back inside and continued this repeatedly.</p><p>He then took her wrists and pinned them to the floor as he screwed her so deeply, his cock continuously grinding against her throbbing clit which heightened the pleasure coursing throughout her body.</p><p>She on her part wrapped her legs tightly around him and thrust her own pelvis upwards, matching him thrust for thrust and moving just as hard as he was.</p><p>“Ahhhh yes Roy yes. Keep plunging that hard cock inside of me. You fill me up so wonderfully the hot sex machine that you are. Keep plowing me and taking me like you always do my handsome hunk,” she begged him as he did exactly that, moving faster and faster until he began pounding into her with tremendous speed and force while she in turn moved her hips with the same amount of speed, their hips crashing harder than ever as they screwed like animals in great heat.</p><p>As they continued to engage in this passionate and erotic display of carnal knowledge while engaging in not only further dirty talk but also exchanging deep words and feelings of love and emotions, feeling not only the connection of their bodies but also their souls as both seemed to meld into one, their climaxes began to build and strengthen until they were just about ready to come.</p><p>“I’m cumming Thea I’m cumming. You ready for it?” Roy groaned and warned her as he continued thrusting into her.</p><p>“I’m cumming to my love. Shoot your seed inside of me oh I’m so ready for it,” she answered him in wanton desire, desperate to feel his seed against her walls. Very soon they climaxed simultaneously, Roy pressing his pelvis hard into hers and releasing his thick seed into her while her pussy exploded in a flood of juices which drenched his cock.</p><p>They also joined their mouths together once more in a hot, wet, and steamy lip lock, moaning into each other’s mouths as they came.</p><p>Fourth-five seconds later, their shared climaxes subsided and they wrapped themselves around each other while enjoying the afterglow of their post coital bliss.</p><p>“Wow Roy. That was so frickin hot. You always make love to me so wonderfully,” she told him blissfully.</p><p>“You’re not so bad yourself sweetie,” Roy grinned to which she slapped him playfully. They then moved towards each other to kiss again but as they did, a loud voice interrupted them.</p><p>“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU’RE DOING?!!” yelled out a highly annoyed and put out Oliver, causing the lovers to leap up and gather their clothes which were scattered around them, hastily putting them back on.</p><p>“Really guys?! In the cave of all places?! I happen to work here you know and so do the rest of the time. I seriously cannon believe the two of you!!” Oliver continued to scold them while turning his head and waiting for them to get dressed, having no interest in seeing their nudity and especially that of his baby sister. No siree.</p><p>“Um, hey Oliver. It’s um, it’s not what it looked like,” Roy mumbled as he finished putting his pants back on.</p><p>“Oh come on Ollie, it’s not like you and Sara aren’t doing it every other day here as well. Besides what’s good for the goose is good for the gander the way I see it,” Thea countered with a roll of her eyes and a smirk as she strapped her bra back on while Roy blushed at her words that left her big brother stumped, knowing she was right. Oliver then threw his hands into the air and then turned and made his way out of the cave while Thea and Roy grinned at each other.</p><p>“I love you Roy Harper,” she said to him lovingly and with a smile.</p><p>“I love you to Thea Queen,” he returned with his own smile that was filled with love.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Banging The Canary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone. As promised, today’s adventure will involve Roy having some delicious fun with Laurel, the first woman to join his harem after Thea. I hope you find it to be entertaining.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy was currently taking a jog throughout the city suburbs and enjoying the warmth and scenery while working to further build up his stamina. As he jogged, he thought back to the passionate afternoon he’d enjoyed with Thea at the Arrow Cave the preceding week. He of course always enjoyed their sex sessions but to him personally it was one of the best sessions he’d ever enjoyed and partly because they’d never done it in the cave before.</p><p>Of course he’d gotten in hot water with Oliver and had even had to go through some, <em>ahem</em>, slightly, more intense training sessions with the other man but it was worth it as far as he was concerned</p><p>As he rounded the corner where he was, he ended passing by the apartment building where his close, and very beautiful, friend, teammate, and fellow hero Laurel Lance lived and shortly afterwards noticed the woman in question slightly struggling to unload what appeared to be a particularly heavy load of boxes from her vehicle.</p><p>He then ran up to her.</p><p>“Hey Laurel. How’s it going?” he enquired with a smile.</p><p>“Hey Roy good to see you. Taking a jog I see,” she replied with her own warm smile while still removing said boxes from her vehicle. As she did so she couldn’t help but rake her eyes across his handsome and well-built body, his muscles glistening in the sunlight. She of course had always found him to be a highly good looking young man and for one his age, hot even, and was tremendously impressed at how well Thea had chosen.</p><p>“Yeah, just felt like enjoying this beautiful day and doing some sightseeing. Not to mention keeping myself fit and especially in the line of work we’re in,” Roy replied and nodded while also subtly checking her out. He’d always found her to be a gorgeous and sexy lady, yet classy as well. “Need some help with those?” he then offered while gesturing towards the boxes.</p><p>Laurel breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>“That’d be great and thanks so much,” she answered gratefully. “Ever since I was promoted as the new D.A. the work load has been pretty heavy for me and those boxes contain what feels like a tremendous amount of case files I’ll have to look through. Not that I’m not grateful for it as a fantastic career opportunity though and the fact it allows me to do more on the legal side of things with the criminals we catch.”</p><p>“Of course and I understand what you’re saying. I do think however that you’re doing a fantastic job with your new position and us boxing them in, us vigilantes on one end and you yourself on the other end and handling the legal side of things, the bad guys don’t stand a chance,” he replied with a smirk, which she returned. Roy then lifted up the closest box nearby while Laurel lifted another box and the two of them entered the apartment building and made their way to Laurel’s residence, entering it and placing the boxes within her living room.</p><p>The two of them then went back outside and repeated the process multiple times as they carried boxes of Laurel’s work to and from her home. There were 18 boxes in total and both individuals were relieved when they finally brought in the last two boxes, them both slightly out of breath.</p><p>“Thanks again Roy. You really were a lifesaver,” she once again shared her gratitude towards him while going into her kitchen and taking out two bottles of beer for both herself and him. She of course knew that he wasn’t exactly legal to drink and had yet to enter his twenties but she was one of those who felt if you’re old enough to go to war, which he was, then you’re old enough to drink. And as far as she was concerned he earned it following his assistance earlier.</p><p>“Of course, I’ll always have your back,” he nodded and reassured her as the two of them each took a few swigs of their beer, enjoying its cold and refreshing taste.</p><p>“You know, I’ve always found you to be an attractive young man. Very attractive if I might add,” Laurel said to him as her voice began to lower as it took on a more flirtatious tone.</p><p>“Same here Laurel. In fact I think you’re absolutely hot yourself,” Roy replied with a grin, catching on quickly and returning her flirtations. She returned his grin and then, after setting her bottle onto the kitchen ledge, began to slowly walk towards him.</p><p>“Considering how tremendously helpful you were earlier, I think you deserve a proper thank you, don’t you think?” she continued as her voice lowered even further and began sounding more sensual.</p><p>“What do you have in mind?” he smirked as he matched her movements, meeting her halfway. She responded by slowly unbuttoning her shirt, her cleavage and yellow bra coming into view. Roy licked his lips, enjoying the view, and then without preamble he grasped ahold of her butt cheeks and pulled her body flush against his. Laurel in turn wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and their lips met in a heavy and wet make out session, their tongues deep inside of each other’s mouths and tangling together in an erotic display, both of them moaning.</p><p>Roy then lifted her up slightly and walking to the wall, slammed her against it while Laurel responded by lifting up one of her legs and wrapping it around his waist tightly while he moved his hand against her leg, holding it up as they dry humped against the wall, her enjoying the sensation of his hardening cock as it pressed and throbbed against her dripping wet pussy.</p><p>They continued to make out deeply while grinding their hips together until Laurel, with surprising strength, grabbed his shoulders and spun them around so that Roy’s back was now pressed against the wall. She then released his lips from hers and began quickly unbuckling his belt and allowing his pants to fall to his ankles. After next pulling his underwear down, she gazed hungrily at his rock hard and well-endowed cock as it pulsed and dripped with pre cum.</p><p>Opening her lips wide she wrapped them around his cock and moved them forwards and backwards in a sucking motion, taking him deep inside of her mouth and all the way to the hilt, her lips pressed against his groin, while swirling her tongue around it. Sometimes she moved her lips to the head of his cock and pressed the tip of her tongue into its slit and then engulfed it to its base once more, repeating the process.</p><p>Roy couldn’t help but be impressed with his new lover’s blowjob skills, admitting to himself that this was one of the best ones he’d ever received. Soon he felt the building pressure of his seed and being a gentleman, moved to warn her.</p><p>“I’m about cum any minute now Laurel. Where do you want it?” he alerted her and then groaned when she responded by moving her mouth faster and sucking harder than ever before until thick ropes of his cum erupted into her mouth, her lips tight against the base, while swallowing every drop.</p><p>She then released his cock from her mouth and used her tongue to lick the remaining cum from her upper lip while giving him a sexy look, causing his now limp cock to quickly harden once more.</p><p>Now ready for the main event, Roy and Laurel ripped each other’s clothes, or remaining clothes in Roy’s case, off of their bodies until they were as nude as the day they were born. Roy then placed his hands underneath her hips and hoisting her up, placed her onto the kitchen table and lined the tip of his cock to her soaking wet pussy while she wrapped her legs tightly around him and her breasts were pressed against his chest. After taking a moment to silently ask if she was ready and receiving an eager nod from her, he then plunged his cock deep inside of her in one go, bottoming out and causing her to gasp and cry out in wanton pleasure.</p><p>What followed was a tremendously hot and powerful sex session as he repeatedly slammed his hips and rammed his cock deep inside of Laurel’s deliciously warm and wet pussy with tremendous speed and fury and bottoming out every time while she slammed her own hips upwards just as fast, meeting every one of his thrusts, and their naked and sweaty bodies tangled together in an erotic display.</p><p>As they screwed heavily, Roy moved his hands and cupped her breasts, groping and kneading them before replacing his hands with his lips, sucking her nipples and licking her breasts and cleavage with his tongue, alternating between each breasts and drawing out lustful moans from her as she enjoyed his ministrations.</p><p>Laurel in turn arched her head, lips parted in ecstasy as she enjoyed the erotic pleasure he was giving her and then moved her lips to his neck and collar and gave him sucking kisses, pulling and biting on his skin, while her nails clawed and scraped at his back, drawing grunts from him, as she showed her appreciation for what he was doing to her.</p><p>They continued screwing on the kitchen table, slamming their hips together hard and aggressively while the table shook at their motions and was threatening to break until Roy, deciding to change things up, removed them from the table and pulling out of her, threw her to the floor and quickly arranged her body so that it was now on all fours.</p><p>He then took a firm hold of her hips and thrust his cock into her pussy from behind, causing her to let out a scream of ecstasy, and then resumed crashing his hips against hers hard, fast, and deep while she moved her own hips backwards, meeting every hard thrust.</p><p>“You loving this? You enjoying my thick cock pounding into your tight pussy, mounting and taking you like the dirty girl you are?” Roy growled at her, punctuating his words with sharp thrusts while pulling her hair from behind.</p><p>“Oh gosh yes I’m a dirty girl Roy. I’m your dirty girl and I’m loving it. All of it. Thea was right you really are a sex machine. Your cock feels so wonderful within my sopping pussy and you fill me up so good. Keep mounting me, pounding into me like the horny girl I am,” she moaned lustfully and begged him and he did, draping himself over her back and his arms wrapping around her waist while pounding into her like a jackhammer, his cock grinding hard against her clit, and forcing her to take all of his intense thrusts while she enjoyed every minute of it as they screwed like animals in tremendous heat.</p><p>They exchanged more dirty talk as they screwed and Laurel relished in his naked body pressed against hers and how deep, as in <em>deep</em>, inside he was going into her, making her feel far more satisfied than she’d ever been.</p><p>Soon he felt the buildup inside of him once more as his cock was close to bursting.</p><p>“I’m cumming now Laurel I’m cumming. Where do you want it?” he warned and asked her once more as they continued their sex session.</p><p>“Inside me Roy. Inside me. Fill me up please Roy,” she responded and begged him. He obliged and burying his cock to the hilt and his hips pressed tight against hers, released a flood of warm cum into her pussy, pulsing thick and continuous streams into her. Laurel’s climax followed a moment afterwards, gushing outwards and drenching his cock with her juices.</p><p>Once their climaxes subsided, Roy pulled his now flaccid member out of her and collapsed onto his back while Laurel draped herself onto his body, their nude bodies curled together.</p><p>“Wow Roy. That was something else wasn’t it?” she smiled.</p><p>“It certainly was, and pretty steamy. We should definitely do this again someday,” he agreed and they both giggled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you guys think and of Roy’s latest erotic moment? Please review and share if you want.</p><p>I did not think to mention this within the preceding chapter or did not think of it at all, but all of Roy and Thea’s family, loved ones, teammates, and friends, including those within other cities are all aware of their open relationship and so that’s how the ladies are confident enough in seducing Roy without getting in trouble with Thea. </p><p>The next chapter will be Sara’s turn to enjoy some delicious fun with Roy.</p><p>Have a great day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Former Assassin Pleasured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone. I’m back with another chapter for this steamy adventure and as I’d shared before, Sara’s the next woman to get in on the fun. And she’s in an open relationship with Oliver which is common knowledge though their hearts ultimately belong to each other. I hope you’ll all like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy and Sara had been sent by A.R.G.U.S. on a mission to Budapest in order to gather Intel on a sophisticated and highly dangerous weapon being developed by an organized group of terrorists. The weapon, in addition to being created with the most advanced technology available on this planet, was also being assembled with Martian tech which made it far more dangerous than ever.</p><p>After the two heroes completed their mission, their good friend Lyla Michaels, the agency’s director, would order an airstrike to destroy it so that the weapon would never become a reality. The consequences were too dire to allow it to come into existence.</p><p>They were first directed to the facility where the weapon was said to be held and after verifying that it was indeed inside of it, they placed it under surveillance while using some special tech to gather visual images of the weapon which they then relayed to A.R.G.U.S. Following this they were directed to a safe house where they would sit and wait until missile strike was ordered and did its job. And that’s where they were presently.</p><p>“Thankfully we were able to send Lyla the Intel she needed to prepare for the strike,” Roy commented while getting himself a cinnamon roll from the fridge to eat.</p><p>“Same here. That weapon shouldn’t be lose anywhere and the world will be better off without it,” Sara agreed while taking a chug of her beer. After a bit, she put down her bottle and began to approach Roy with a sultry look upon her face while swaying her hips.</p><p>“You know, it’s probably gonna be a very long while before that facility is destroyed and I’m currently starting to feel extremely horny right now. So how about we do something about it and to help pass the time,” she suggested huskily.</p><p>Roy raised his eyebrows, intrigued.</p><p>“What do you have in mind?” he grinned while already knowing the answer.</p><p>Sara was now standing directly in front of him and deep within his personal space.</p><p>“Well I know you’ve been checking me out for quite some time lately whenever you thought I wasn’t looking and I think it’s time for your dreams to come true,” she smirked while running her finger along his chest. “And since Oliver isn’t here to give me relief and Thea isn’t here to give you some lovin, I figured we could help each other out. And plus my big sis happened to share with me how impressive you were in the sack with her and I happen to be very interested in testing that out. If you’ll have me.”</p><p>Roy looked back at her, returning her smirk.</p><p>“Sure, I’m game,” he replied with lust and desire in his eyes as he drank in her figure. The two of them then immediately devoured each other in a deep and voracious kiss, thrusting their tongues deep into each other’s mouths while sucking on each other’s lips intently. After making out heavily for quite a while they pulled apart with a wet <em>pop </em>sound and began stripping each other of their uniforms until they were both left in their underwear and panties, Sara having removed her bra earlier.</p><p>Roy then fell onto his knees and Sara straddled his waist and after pulling her long hair behind her and to the side, she took his face in her hands and reconnecting their open mouths resumed their lustful make out session until she moved her lips downwards and began kissing, licking, and also sucking him along his neck and chest, leaving hickey marks here and there, while he groped her naked breasts. Afterwards he wrapped his own lips around her breasts and nipples and sucked on them heavily in a suctioning motion, alternating between them.</p><p>It resulted in her letting out loud moans of pleasure and then he began licking his tongue along the valley between her breasts while she grasped the back of his head and pressed it deeper into her cleavage, her bare breasts now sandwiching either side of his head, as she tangled her fingers through his hair while not getting enough of his ministrations.</p><p>Following this Sara stood back up and ripped off her lacy yellow panties, leaving her completely nude and her glistening wet pussy exposed to him, causing Roy to rake his eyes along her toned and curvy body ravenously.</p><p><em>“Oliver’s definitely a lucky guy,” </em>the young man thought to himself while she grinned at him, enjoying how much he appreciated her body. Not wasting any time, he crawled over to her on his hands and knees and grabbing a firm hold of her butt cheeks, pressed his head into her pelvis and thrust his tongue deep into her pussy, sucking it and eating her out for all it was worth. He buried his tongue deep inside of it while his lips found her clit which he took into his mouth and sucked.</p><p>“That’s it Roy. Right there oh that’s so hot oh yeah keep eating me out,” she cried out as he circled his tongue along and around her wet folds with fast and deep strokes while continuing to suck her clit, finding her g-spot and sending waves of intense euphoria throughout her body as she held the back of his head tightly, causing his tongue to burrow deeper, and gyrated her body sensuously while lifting her head up and flinging her hair backwards, her lips parted in tremendous ecstasy. Soon the pleasure began to build until she was on the verge of cumming.</p><p>“I’m cumming Roy!!” Oh yeah am I cumming!!” Sara cried out once more as her orgasm hit and her juices erupted from her pussy, soaking Roy’s face to which he responded by letting her juices gush into his mouth and swallowing every drop and savoring the taste of her. Afterwards she pulled him up to his feet and crushing her lips to his, kissed him with vigor and their tongues tangled together as she enjoyed the taste of her juices on his lips and tongue.</p><p>Soon their lips parted and she pushed him into a chair nearby and getting onto her own knees, first pulled off his underwear, now leaving him just as nude as she was as she took in his impressive and rock hard cock, hunger in her eyes. Afterwards she bent forward and running her tongue along her lips in anticipation, wrapped her mouth around it and swallowed it to the hilt in one go, her lips pressed tight against his groin as she returned the favor.</p><p>Roy on his part leaned back and moaned as she sucked him thoroughly, lathering his cock with her tongue as she licked and slurped all over it while using her lips to massage it, giving him a wet and sloppy blowjob. She moved her head forwards and backwards while moaning, the sounds sending vibrations through his throbbing length which caused him to shudder.</p><p>“Ah yeah babe. You take my cock so good. Keep sucking it,” he groaned out as she continued doing exactly that and also followed her sister’s example of moving her lips upwards and sucking the tip only while pressing her tongue into its slit and then moving back downwards to the base, sliding her lips up and down as she sucked him hard.</p><p>Soon his own orgasm began to build until he was ready for his release.</p><p>“I’m about to cum any second now Sara. Where do you want it?” he called out to her to which she only responded by tightening her lips around his cock and sucking him harder than ever until he began cumming as his cock continuously shot out blasts of cum into her mouth. And she continued sucking him off as he came and swallowed all of his essence as it rushed into her mouth and down her throat, not stopping until he was finished.</p><p>“Wow Sara. Don’t get me wrong and I do love Thea and all and she definitely gives me some fantastic blowjobs but yours was the best one I’ve ever had. I mean wow. But please don’t tell her that,” he complimented her and then begged.</p><p>She looked at him smugly.</p><p>“Glad to hear it, and I aim to please. And don’t worry about it and I promise to keep that between us,” she replied with a smile. “And now I think it’s time for the main course don’t you think?”</p><p>“Absolutely. I’m so ready for that pussy of yours,” he answered her eagerly, more than ready to plow her tight snatch and especially having fantasized about her for so long.</p><p>“Then come and get it,” she invited him, getting onto her hands and knees and jiggling her bare butt while looking over her shoulder. Roy on his part positioned himself behind her and taking a firm hold of her hips, took a moment to rub his rock hard cock against her sopping wet pussy, both of them taking pleasure in the resulting friction as it glided along her outer folds, and then thrusting his hips forward, plunged deep into her and to the hilt in one go, bottoming out and causing her to moan loudly.</p><p>Roy then began driving his hips into hers with ferocity, pounding her intensely as he moved like a jackhammer while Sara thrusted her hips backwards and into his, their hips crashing together hard while making smacking noises throughout the room as they screwed.</p><p>“Tell me you want this! Tell me you want me to plow your little pussy with my cock! Tell me that you’re just loving this and want more! Tell me now!!” he growled at her and demanded while continuing his relentless thrusting into her soaking depths.</p><p>“I want this. I want this so badly. I want your cock to ram my pussy like I’ve never had it before. I want you to pound into me and use me like the needy person I am. Take me, use me, SCREW ME!!” Sara pleaded and then screamed desperately to which Roy responded by doing exactly that. He greatly increased his speed and pounded into her brutally, never relenting from his punishing pace as his cock drove deeply into her and she in turn continued to slam her hips backwards into his just as hard, loving every minute of it.</p><p>Their sex session continued as Roy and Sara could not get enough of each other while her pussy clenched and pulled his cock tightly and he reveled in its amazing warmth as her slick folds massaged his length. They later switched positions and alternated from their doggy style to missionary and then cowgirl, Sara riding her new lover like there was no tomorrow and enjoying how much his cock slid against her clit as she moved upwards and downwards and circulated her hips, and then finally sideways as they laid on their sides and he took her from behind.</p><p>He thrusted into her mightily, their glistening naked bodies pressed together tightly and his upper leg wrapped around her hips and his hands groping her breasts. Their passionate screwing continued this way as they writhed together until both of them reached their climaxes.</p><p>“I’m cumming again Roy. I’m cumming right now,” Sara warned him as her orgasm was building up once more.</p><p>“I’m about to cum as well. Where would you like it?” he returned and asked her.</p><p>“Inside Roy. Shoot it all inside me and stuff me with your seed,” she answered desperately and he then pounded faster and faster until they came together in a huge climax, his cum flooding her pussy and filling it up to the brim until it dripped downwards and along her thighs while her juices simultaneously drenched his cock. Once their climaxes concluded Roy pulled out of Sara and she turned to face him and they shared one last deep and passionate tongue kiss until they parted with a loud <em>smack</em>.</p><p>“Oh my gosh Laurel was right. You really are a stud,” Sara complimented the young man as she curled into him.</p><p>“What can I say? I guess I’m just good at I do,” he teased her while his arms were wrapped around her waist.</p><p>“More than good. You were literally a sex machine,” she grinned at him.</p><p>“Huh. That’s how Thea and your sister described me and I guess that’s what I am,” he replied smugly. “At least you got to have a ride with this machine.”</p><p>“Same here,” she replied with a large smile and then they rested for a bit before washing themselves up in the shower together and then making themselves some sandwiches to replenish their energy. Shortly afterwards they received a call from Lyla that she’d launched the strike upon the facility and it along with the weapon had all been obliterated and the terrorists creating it were neutralized, telling them the mission was over.</p><p>They in turn responded that they were happy to hear that and thanked her for informing them of this and eager to return home. And so a successful mission and a fantastic sex session and neither Roy nor Sara would have it any other way. And when Roy returned home and told Thea all about it, it made her so hot and bothered that she dragged him to the bed and had her way with him in a steamy sex marathon during which she promised him that she was going give a big verbal thank you to Sara for indirectly giving her the best sex she’d ever had with her boyfriend. And she also looked forward to hearing more of Roy’s sexual adventures and hoped she’d also get to join in someday.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How was it, and was it detailed and long enough for everyone? </p><p>Thanks for reading and for your support everyone.</p><p>Have a good day.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So how did I do with the first chapter of my truly official erotica, the buildup to it between Roy and Thea, and was it hot, steamy, and spicy enough for you guys, including the dirty talk, and especially for my first time writing hetero sex?</p><p>And are you guys alright with Roy’s manhood being 11 inches or is that too much? I don’t want to get corny here or get too unrealistic.</p><p>A bit of background for this. Roy and Thea are in an open relationship, something I’ve decided for simplicity’s sake, but are ultimately each other’s true loves. But while they have an open relationship, Roy is the only man Thea wants but is willing to hook up with other women.</p><p>This scene is also set shortly after they decided to keep their relationship open. Plus this fic will not be set in any particular season but the timeline will be random and a bit separate from the canon timeline but still incorporating canon elements.</p><p>As for their ages and since this is not following the canon timeline, Roy will be 19 while Thea will be 18 and everyone else will be close to their canon ages.</p><p>The next chapter will involve Roy enjoying some time with Earth-1 Laurel and she’ll be the next person after Thea to join his harem.</p><p>Have a great day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>